unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tubby Custard Famine
Tubby Custard Famine is an episode of the 2015 Teletubbies series. There is a shortage of Tubby Custard in Teletubby Land. Plot The episode begins with the Teletubbies on board their Tubby Custard Ride, hoping to get some Tubby Custard. Po goes to get some, but Alt 2.0 steals the cup out of her hand, fills it with Tubby Custard, and drinks it all up. The other Teletubbies attempt to fill up their cups, but no Tubby Custard comes out of the ride. Angered and confused, they beat up Alt 2.0 and ask her about her "secrets". Alt 2.0 suggests they should just go to the "magical" Tubby Custard Factory and get some more Tubby Custard. The Teletubbies do as she says, but end up mistaking Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory for the Tubby Custard Factory. Po asks Wonka where the Tubby Custard is. He gives her no response, so Po strangles him, brings him back to Home Dome, ties him in a chair in the ELMO'S WORLD room, and tortures him until he tells her where the Tubby Custard is. He just says it's "In the Tubby Custard Factory, you idiot!" and whistles to summon Oompa Loompas. The Oompas stuff Po's face with Chocolate and cause her to barf, and her puke ends up killing the Oompa Loompas. She then kills Willy Wonka because he gave her no advice, and lets Dipsy lead the way to the Tubby Custard Factory. At the Tubby Custard Factory, the Teletubbies ask where the Tubby Custard is. The random guy at the factory tells them that there's no more Tubby Custard at all in Teletubby Land, and if the Teletubbies want to get more, they must make more themselves. Back at Home Dome, Po comes up with a plan for them to get all the ingredients for Tubby Custard. She gets Noo-Noo and Laa-Laa to dive into the Teletubby Land Acid Lake to get the first ingredient, Alt 2.0 and Tinky Winky to slaughter innocent pickles to get the pickle juice, and Dipsy to go to the supermarket to get custard. She'll just stay at home and look after the Tiddlyt-I mean, waste time on the Tubby Phone. The episode cuts to Alt 2.0 and Tinky Winky in a jungle, hunting for pickles. They come across a pickle day care and slaughter all the young, innocent pickles. All the pickle juice goes into the jar they brought along. The day care owner cries and jumps off a cliff. Then, the episode cuts to Noo-Noo and Laa-Laa at the Acid Lake. Noo-Noo sucks up a lot of the acid, and Laa-Laa harvests the first ingredient once it is exposed. The episode then cuts to Dipsy at the supermarket, he finds Custard, and then kills everyone in the store with a Spartan Laser. The Teletubbies then mix it all together into Tubby Custard, but then proceed to fight over the bowl and eventually kill each other. Trivia *The scene with Alt 2.0 and Tinky Winky slaughtering the innocent pickles was cut out and replaced with footage of a rotting kitten carcass on Nick Jr., which is strange because the carcass ended up concerning parents more than the original scene. Kids thought it was cute because it was a kitty cat. *How could Alt 2.0 even drink Tubby Custard if she's a robot? Oh, what the heck. This is Teletubbies. It's not supposed to make sense. Category:Show Episodes Category:Teletubbies Category:Teletubbies 2015 Episodes